And down the well we went
by inuhitokiri
Summary: Light’s family visits an old shrine. What happens when Light finds out that his cousin Kagome can see Shinigami? And she didn’t require a Death Note? An Inuyasha and Death Note crossover. Light x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Light's family visits an old shrine. What happens when Light finds out that his cousin Kagome can see Shinigami? And she didn't require a Death Note? An Inuyasha and Death Note crossover.

Chapter 1- 

Light stared out of the car's window. Surprisingly, L had given the entire Kira investigation team the weekend off. It was something he usually never did. Light knew the black haired insomniac had something planned up his sleeve. And it was itching him to not know what it was.

Anyway, he and his father had reached home, and sat down to have a family dinner. Something they hadn't done for a long time thanks to Kira -coughLightcough-. And it just so happened that his mom had decided that since they were hardly together these days, they should go and visit some place as a family that weekend.

And it just so happened that she wanted them all to go and visit some of relatives who lived in another part of Japan. It was indeed a long time since they had visited them. They had planned to visit Mrs.Yagami's little sister who lived with her family in a shrine.

Some shrine known as the 'Higurashi Shrine'.

And so here was Raito, sitting with his family in their car and going to Higurashi Shrine. Ryuk was also sitting in the back seat, though a part of his head was outside the car and he was literally sitting through Sayu. Through Light's point of view, beside him sat a strange mixture of his little sister and a Shinigami who's note book was currently with him. The combination was thoroughly amusing but Light hid his every emotion behind a mask of fake happiness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Here they were. At the Higurashi Shrine. Light's father had parked the car and now they were all climbing the long set of stairs that led to their shrine. Light didn't quite remember the place. He last time he had come to visit his aunt here was years back. They had regularly talked on the phone but due to his father's job, it wasn't easy to even go for a vacation.

He last time they had come here, Light was around 8 when he last came here. Sayu was just a baby. And his cousin, she was 5. Now, Light was 18 and his cousin? She had just turned 16 last week. Oh yes, it was a very long time since they met their relatives.

Light wondered how his cousin, Kagome Higurashi, looked like now.

They had almost reached the top of the steps now. A young boy with black hair appeared into their line of vision. On seeing them, an unbelievably huge smile broke onto his face and he screamed, "Mom!! Aunty Yagami is here!!"

Light's mother went and hugged the boy. "Sora-kun! My my, you look so much taller than in your photos! How are you?" There were all the usual exchanges of happiness, joy and comments on how cute the boy looked and how sweet his smile was and blah blah blah.

Light just stood there, chuckling and going along with his mom, father and sister. In reality, he didn't care about anything but the fact that Ryuk was laughing behind him. He had heard that laugh before. There was something hidden here wasn't it? Never the less, he didn't care much about that either unless it got into the way of Kira.

"Nee-chan!!" A woman with short black hair and brown eyes emerged form the house. She ran to Light's mother and hugged her. "Its been such a long time!"

She repeated the same procedure with Light's father and saturated Sayu with complements, hugs and smiles before she finally noticed Light standing there and observing the scene. "Raito-kun!! Oh my God, you've grown so tall!! You were only this much when I last saw….!

Dejà vu. Only this time, it was the other way around. Instead of _his_ family going all happy hug-everyone-and-keep-flattering-them, the other family was.

He somewhat listened to the conversation in the background while observing the scene in front of him. A shrine. An old tree with absolutely no leaves. Some flowers and bushes here and there.

"Where's father?" "He's inside. He couldn't come out as he sprained his ankle. Kagome should be here, I remember she came out here with me…maybe she's a bit shy…there she is. Kagome! Can you come here please?"

Kagome? Light jerked his head to where his cousin was standing.

And that's when he saw it. Kagome had grown into a very beautiful girl all right. Soft and kind features grazed her skin. She girl had what was called natural beauty. Long black hair and eyes just like her mothers. However, those eyes were at the moment wide open and fixedly staring at something. Horror was written in bold letters in them and to Light, it seemed as if she had suddenly stopped running to stare at something. Her pose said that.

However, she immediately snapped to reality as soon as her mother called out her name. Once again, there were the hugs, kisses and comments. Light kept a soft smile the whole time but somehow, he knew the girl could see right through it. Suddenly, he felt like she knew everything. He remembered her eyes back then. Her eyes when she was standing there, frozen.

They held fear, but a certain type of fear Light couldn't understand why she of all people had shown. They had the fear of being exposed, as if they were scared of a disaster that was about to occur. So this was why Ryuk was laughing. It was this girl wasn't it? There was something about her.

It was a good thing Light paid attention to the matter before it was too late.

Kagome's eyes back then, they were staring straight into Ryuk's. There was no mistake about it. This girl, could somehow, see Shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

Review Replies:

Ryuuzaki Hugs: um...let me tell you something in return. Light's mom asked Kagome's mom, "Where is father?" this refers to Kagome's grandfather!! How can someone be married to their own father?! So please, keep your chibi minions at bay. Thank you.-

Apologies: Ryuuzaki-Hugs, I thank you for telling me my error. I accidently called Sora by Sota. Gomen. It won't happen again.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**THIS IS A KAGOME/ LIGHT PAIRING FIC**. I'm going to make a Kagome/ L after I finish this story.

Chapter 2-

Mrs. Higurashi and her sister began clearing the table. They had just finished lunch and in another hour, both families would be headed out to enjoy themselves. Mrs. Higurashi had bought tickets for everyone to go see a show. Everyone was excited to go. Except Kagome.

Truth was that Kagome had to go back to the feudal era. But the excuse she had given to everyone was different. Actually, Inuyasha wouldn't stomp into her time and force her to go back for another few days. But then this was an emergency. There was a 6 foot blue demon in her house! She needed her bows and arrows to kill it and they just happened to be in the feudal era. Kagome had cursed herself later for leaving them there.

Mrs. Yagami looked at Kagome and said, " School project? Aw…that's too bad. You'll be missing all the fun."

Kagome laughed and scratched the back of her head. "I really wish I could come aunty."

"Well it can't be helped. Homework is homework."

Behind Light, the ever so present Ryuk said, "You know Raito, that cousin of yours is lying."

Light knew that. He could clearly sense it. Kagome had no school project. She wanted to do something else. And it was this 'something else' that she wanted to do that aroused the boy's suspision. And so when the moment was right, Light put on an innocent expression and said, "Mrs.Higurashi. If you don't mind, I would like to stay back too. I myself have quite some homework to do and if I don't complete it, it'll become a burden."

Light's mother looked at him, "Raito, you never mentioned anything about homework."

"Gomenasai, okaa-san. But I even brought my books along. They're in my bag. I thought I could complete it here…"

Mrs.Higurashi smiled. "Nee-chan, Yagami-san, it must be wonderful to have such a responsible son. Sota, you should learn from Light-kun here!"

Sota pouted and everyone laughed. Family togetherness. Light knew he had better things to do. One was writing down names of villains in the Death Note.

And the other was finding out how exactly Kagome could see Ryuk. Even if she owned a Death Note, it didn't explain as to why she could see the Shinigami of _his_ Death Note. He couldn't come up with any solution. How could she? It wasn't a common power. If this isse became a problem, he would have to kill the girl. But he wanted to refrain form that as that would make him a murderer. Kira didn't take the lives of the innocent.

The brown haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts with his aunt speaking to him, "You're sure you don't want to come Light-kun."

It was at this time that Kagome decided to speak.

"But mom, I'll be out of the house too. It won't be polite if Light-kun is left here all alone…"

The girl's thoughts continued her speech in a different way though, 'that is, Light-kun would be alone when we're not counting the demon beside him! Damn it! Why did I have to leave my arrows with Kaede? What am I supossed to do if this demon tries to take the jewel shards?!'

Personally, she didn't want Light to stay back. She knew that the demon behind him belonged to him. Why else would it talk to just him and no one else? What creeped her most of all was that both it and Light knew that she had lied about her so called 'school project'. Even if the demon didn't attack her, she was sure her cousin wouldn't be the kindest person to her.

However, in the end, the school girl lost. Light was staying back long with her and both their families would be out enjoying a show. The girl felt like screaming.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sayonara!" Kagome and Light waved off to their parents and siblings and watched them leave. And as soon as they were out of sight, Kagome made a run for it. However, Light beat her to it. The boy grabbed her shoulders and pressed her back against the wall. He then pinned her hands and held them above her head with one hand. The other hand held Kagome's chin and faced her towards him. The girl whimpered.

"Kagome, I really don't want to harm you. I just merely want to know how you can see Ryuk here." At the mention of Ryuk's name, Light turned his head and directed towards the Shinigami.

Ryuk laughed, "I wonder how you can see me. There are so many ways though Raito."

At first, Kagome remained silent. The fear had captured her face once again, betraying any signs of bravery that she could have shown. It seemed she had lost her voice. Finally, Light spoke again,

"Ryuk. Please go inside. I don't think Kagome here is comfortable around you."

"Ok", the Death God turned to leave and that's when Kagome found her voice again. Tearing herself from Light's grip, she fiercely looked at the blue 'demon' in front of her. And then narrowing her eyes severely, she growled out, not sounding anything like she did a moment ago.

"You. Will. Not. Have. The. Jewel. Shards.", Light noticed the same emotion he had seen before in her eyes set in. Only this time, she wasn't scared a bit. Instead, she was protecting with determination.

Ok. The change in emotions and all was great and all but what was with the jewel shards? The boy was confused. Jewel shards? He was about to question her on what she meant but Ryuk spoke first,

"Shards? As in the Shikon-no-Tama? Hm…I thought I'd sensed them here." Ryuk then turned to Light, "Raito, this girl won't be of any trouble. And girl, I am not a demon as you think. I am a God. A Shinigami."

Kagome's eyes widened. "S-Shinigami?……………………OH MY GOD, IM SO SORRY!"

One of Kaede's lectures came back to Kagome's memory. The old woman had said something about Shinigami, how they used to protect the Shikon-no-Tama and how they were different from demons and how she was sure that they could probably be found even in her time. They were rare though. Kagome suddenly felt very foolish. She had missed a show just because she thought Shinigami was a demon? That showed her greatness.

"I thought you were a demon and you were after the Shikon-no-Tama! I'm so sorry!"

Light felt left out of the conversation. His cousin may have understood everything but he had not even understand a word that was just said. First, this girl was shocked. And now she was saying sorry? What on Earth was going on here? And why did Ryuk say she was a threat to Kira? That meant she wouldn't tell anyone about him. How could he be so sure of that?

"Since you both know so very well what's happening here, I suppose someone you could explain everything for me?"

Kagome stiffened. If she had to tell Light about her powers, she also had to tell him about the feudal era. How else would she explain how she had activated them? She couldn't even lie now. She had already told her Shinigami who was with him about the Shikon-no-Tama. Wow. This REALLY showed her greatness. Kagome felt like banging her head against the wall. Why wouldn't she, at least sometimes, think! God had been so kind as to gift her with a brain and she didn't even use it!

But now the damage was done anyway. She had no choice but to tell him. And so, turning around to face him, Kagome said, "Maybe you should sit down Light-kun. This could take a while."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Light processed all the information in his head. Everything made sense now. However, something had struck him in the middle of her explaination. It was true that she had to protect the Shikon-no-Tama. But that meant that there was plenty of evil even in the feudal era. What if he,as Kira, found L's ancestors? If he could kill them somehow, there would be no L to begin with. Everything would be so easy then. There would be another person in L's position but Light knew that he wouldn't be as threatening as the current one.

The conditions for going to the feudal era though, this was what needed thinking. First was that he had to tell Kagome that he was Kira or she could suspect that he was also after the Shikon-no-Tama for fulfilling his wishes. After all, if anyone in the modern time ever came to know about the jewel's existence, then they would surely take it. The world was bad after all. But that was why Kira was there.

Second was finding L's ancestors even if he did to back through time. It would be hard, that was true. He didn't even have the family name of the detective. But it could also be that L was his family name itself. Light had got the idea some days back but didn't pay much attention to it. That time he needed L's full name to write in the Death Note anyway. Until now. Just having a clue as small as the letter was enough for the moment.

Yes. He could try his luck. If he didn't find anything, he could just search for some more clues and then go back. He was going to be God after all, and God was a genius. He could solve this simple puzzle. It was only a matter of time. It was true that L was going to suspect him as the day he went missing was the day the Kira killings stopped. But it didn't matter. Not if L was going to die.

Besides, he wasn't going to come everyday to the Higurashi Shrine. Might as well grab the opportunity when you have it. An insane smile crawled onto his face for a few seconds as he thought this and soon, Light made his decision. He was going to the feudal era. And so, turning to Kagome, he said,

"Kagome-chan. I know you probably will say no but try to understand my reasoning. I would like to visit the feudal era."

"Light-kun, gomen but-"

"I'm not after the Jewel. Besides, I already have what I wished for. And that is justice."

Kagome didn't understand. "Justice?"

And then Light smiled and looking her straight in the eyes, he told her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome didn't believe it. What? How? Why? When? There were many questions she wanted to ask but she couldn't voice out even one. She knew was that she, and her cousin, were now standing at the well with a Shinigami behind them, ready to plunge into the past.

And as she and Light jumped into the well, only three words echoed through her mind with the image of her cousin saying that with that unforgettable smile on his face,

"_I am Kira_"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. But somehow, I get a feeling that some of you aren't reviewing…

Not to be rude but, I do not update unless I get my fair share of reviews.

Despite how sucky the chapters are. :P 

Ok, Im kidding about the last part.

Chapter 3-

Raito looked around the place as he and Kagome climbed out of the well. Trees. There were a lot of trees all about the place.

"I suppose that Inuyasha person you mentioned will come here soon?" Light inquired Kagome, "You said he had a heightened sense of scent and hearing right?"

The girl meekly nodded her head. She didn't know what to say. Here was Kira, her cousin, who could kill her simply by writing her name down. At first, she didn't believe him when he said he was Kira, but when he switched on the TV and killed a criminal…

He said he wanted to create a utopia. A new world without evil where he would rule as God. He said he would eliminate all people who committed crimes, wiping them off the face of Earth. Kagome was shocked and scared. Not about herself, as if he had to, Raito would have killed her a long time back.

She was scared for Inuyasha. She didn't think Sango and Miroku were in any danger. After all, _they _never attacked villages to run away with the Shikon-no-Tama and in return, get pinned to a tree and be sealed for fifty years!

And she was shocked because………never mind.

But anyway, she felt more and more stupid as time passed. How many things had she messed up that day? The answer was many. Mistaking a Shinigami for a youkai, and openly telling Kira about Inuyasha. The first mistake and fine, but the second had brought her heart up to her throat.

As if reading her thoughts, the boy in front of her said, "You can breathe Kagome. I have no interest in killing Inuyasha."

Relief hit Kagome so hard that she actually stumbled and had to hold the brim of the well for support. He wasn't going to kill Inuyasha. Her heart finally began beating once again. Behind them, Ryuk laughed. It was funny how the girl tried to regain her balance.

"I-Inuyasha will be here any minute. He would have p-picked up our scent long back. Let's walk ahead o-ok?" Her voice was still shaking. In fact, from the minute the boy had told her that he was Kira, from the minute he had proved it, the girl was pale.

"Hai."

They began walking forward when,

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha suddenly rushed into the scene with his claws ready to slash Raito into pieces. However, Kagome acted fast.

"Inuyasha sit!"

The dog demon fell to the ground face flat. Raito smirked. So this was Inuyasha. The boy was thankful to Kagome. If she hadn't…'sat' him, he would have probably been dead by now. He had seen the ferocity in the demon's (or half demon's, as Kagome told him) eyes when he launched himself at him. And those claws of his weren't any blunt.

"What do you think you're doing!", Kagome shouted at him. Her face was pale. Raito could practically _feel _the fear radiating right off her. Why was she always so scared?

Inuyasha sat up and spat the dirt that had been shoved into his mouth. "Oi wench! What do you think you're doing! I was protecting you from him! And I mean the guy, not the Shinigami!"

"There was no need of doing that, he's family! By the way,Inuyasha, this is my cousin, Raito and his Shinigami Ryuk. Guys, this is Inuyasha."

Raito simply looked at the boy with a smile on his face while Ryuk waved and said hi.

"If he's your cousin, why on Earth are you so scared of him? I smelled it all the way in Kaede's hut. And you were so scared at one time, I thought he was killing you or something! Even now…Kagome, are you okay?"

The dog demon actually got worried now. He had never seen Kagome so pale before. Turning to Raito he growled, "You. What have you done to her?"

Raito replied that he didn't know what happened to her. He really didn't actually. From what all he knew about her, she was never the type to get this scared. His cousin was now beginning to worry him too.

She didn't need re-assurance. Raito was sure of that. She believed him when he said he wouldn't kill Inuyasha. But yet, her eyes held that oh so familiar terror that Raito had seen many times in the past few hours. Also, her face was deathly pale.The brown haired boy gently shook her by the shoulders and said, worry now glazing his eyes. "Kagome, are you okay?"

The girl simply looked at him and said, "Lets walk. I think you want to see the others right?"

Both Raito and Inuyasha blinked. Just what had happened to her?

Not minding that, they walked. Inuyasha had offered Kagome a lift but she said she wanted to walk. The dog demon knew that Raito had done nothing to the girl. He had got that drilled into his head when Kagome had used the prayer beads. But the way her fear increased when he tried to kill the boy was remarkable.

They continued walking, Inuyasha's face twisted in confusion as he tried figuring out what was wrong with the girl in front of him. Thinking this deeply wasn't what he usually did. He hated to figure out things. It was annoying.

Suddenly, Raito decided to break the silence.

"Do you know anyone here with the name L?"

Kagome replied without turning to look at him, "…No. But isn't L the alias of that detective?"

Inuyasha joined in the conversation. "Is this about that Kira case you told us about?"

"Hai."

"Feh. That guy is right in what he's doing you know. Jerks who harm other humans for their own benefit deserve to die."

Raito smiled slightly. Here was someone who shared the same opinion as him. The brunet instantly began liking Inuyasha more.

"Kagome, at least tell me what's wrong. How can we help you if you're not gonna tell us!"

"Inuyasha, do you still love Kikyo?"

"Feh. Now why would you want to know that?"

"…forget I said that."

And then Inuyasha caught it. Kagome had only shown that emotion for a few seconds but the time was enough for him to figure it out. So that was why she was in a shocked mood.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome and Inuyasha brought in the stuff. Apparantly, Kaede had asked them to do her a favor. Apart form Inuyasha and Kagome, no one saw Raito since he didn't even step into the hut. But Kagome told the others about him anyway. Raito had gone for a walk, claiming that he had come here for a reason and would be back in a few hours. He had left as soon as he knew that Kagome would be in Kaede's hut. The boy just needed to know the location to come back to when it was time for them to leave.

Coming back to the present, Inuyasha and Kagome were carrying supplies for Kaede. Since there wasn't anyone else here at the moment, the hanyou found the time perfect for him to voice out the question.

"Oi Kagome, you love him don't you? That cousin of yours."

"What?! No way! Inuyasha, whatever made you think that?"

"Feh. Don't bother lying wench. You can't fool my nose! I could smell it all over you back then. Al though, I don't understand why you were so shocked over the fact."

"Fine. I admit it. I like him. But don't tell anyone ok? Not even Miroku or Sango. Please Inuyasha?"

"I won't. But in return, you have to tell me why you were so scared back then."

"Maybe later? Im sorry. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Feh. Fine."

'_I'm sorry Inuyasha. But I really don't want to think about it. I don't understand why the person I fell in love with turned out to be Kira_.'


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 4-

Raito was pleased. Who knew finding L's ancestors would turn out to be so easy? According to the villagers, they were somewhere in the west. And since he didn't know the place much, this was where he would begin using Kagome.

He had figured out why she had been so shocked earlier. After all, it was _only_ a matter of time before he could figure out _anything_. So she liked him more than a friend. The fact was very useful to the boy. In a way, she'd almost be like Misa.

In fact, she'd be just like Misa if the blond haired girl would be less stupid and not just blindly do anything for him.

He knew Kagome was different. She was smart. But fortunately, he was smarter.

The Death Note owner stepped into Kaede's hut and was just about to call for his cousin when he felt himself being tackled down by a ball of fur. Thud. Now he knew how Inuyasha felt when he was sat. Even though he had fallen on his back. He shut his eyes, trying to get used to the throbbing pain his the back of his skull. He could hear people talking though.

"Are you Kagome's cousin? How come you have a Shinigami with you? He's not evil is he Inuyasha?" A young voice sounded question after question. Who was this?

"Runt, Shinigami are supposed to protect the Shikon-no-Tama. What makes you think they're evil?! And get off the guy!" Light knew this was Inuyasha. His voice was unmistakable.

"Now Inuyasha, Shippo is young. He wouldn't be knowing if Shinigami are evil or not, now would he? Don't you agree my dear Sango?"

"You keep your han- Hentai!" Ok. There was a male and then a female voice followed by a slap.

The pain finally began fading. On opening his eyes, Raito found two huge blue orbs staring straight into his own. He slightly narrowed his eyed causing the 'attacker' to almost immediately retreat. However, he was incapable to doing so as Raito had caught him with one hand. On finally seeing it as a whole, the boy noticed it was something between a fox and an extremely small human.

He instantly classified Shippo as a demon, remembering some things Kagome had told him. Rubbing the lower back of his head and ignoring what Ryuk and Inuyasha were saying to each other, he stood up.

Suddenly, Raito found himself facing a number of new people/demons. The ball of fur he had been holding was now on top of his head, a two tailed cat was touching his feet and staring up at him, along with a boy wearing dark blue/purple robes and a girl who wore a long green skirt and a pink kimono top.

They invaded his personal space so badly that Raito didn't think he had any _air _left to breathe for himself. But all that changed since Inuyasha grabbed him out of the situation and told everyone to 'at least let him breathe'! How right he was…

"Raito-kun, you're back!" Kagome's voice hit Raito's ears and his eyes searched for the source of the sound.

"Kagome-chan", Raito smiled at her as she started introducing all the people and animals that were in his face a minute ago.

So this was Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Almost as soon as the introductions had ended, Shippo began with his long list of questions. All the whys, whens, whats and hows.

It took a while to answer every question. Inuyasha had somewhere in the middle got pissed off. But on thumping Shippo, the hanyou only ended up being sat. And now here he was, currently sitting in between a monk and a half demon with occasional question asked by the monk and the demon slayer across the room.

Raito decided to bring up the question. He didn't want to sit here the entire day answering all sorts of things for curious people.

"Kagome, L's ancestors are somewhere in the west. Would it be possible for us to go there?"

"The west? Isn't that where Sesshoumaru lives?"

Kagome knew why he was here. And so she would understand his question.

To the west? Raito-kun, that might be a problem…"

"And why is that?"

Inuyasha spoke up for Kagome this time, "I don't know why you want to go to the west but you gotta know that you might end up dead any second there. Especially weak humans like you guys."

"Inuyasha…", the miko's voice had a ring of anger to it. She hated it when the hanyou called humans weak.

Raito didn't care though. He never let any comments get to him anyway. The boy continued his conversation with his cousin.

"Killed? Are they more demons there?"

"Inuyasha's elder half brother Sesshoumaru rules the western lands. And he doesn't like it when others, especially us, invade his territory."

"To put it in a simple way Raito-san, Sesshoumaru doesn't like any human." Miroku joined in, "He practically kills any human he comes across. Not always but mostly."

"So he's evil and must be killed."

Kagome began to tense and hurriedly said, "Iie iie! He's not evil as such. It's just his basic nature to be a bit cold hearted. And don't listen to Miroku. Sesshoumaru has a young human girl in his group. He used to kill every human he came across before but he's now changed."

This caught Raito's attention. "And the other members of his group don't disapprove of this human girl?"

"Well actually, besides Sesshoumaru and Rin, there's only a toad demon who's his servant. His name is Jaken and to be honest, he hates Rin and all other people who aren't pure demon."

"I see. But yet, can we please leave for the west? Kagome, you know how important this is for me."

"B-But, it'll take time! We won't reach there until tomorrow and we have to go home in a few minutes. Raito-kun, use your head!"

"I already thought that part out. Don't worry, I'll be staying at your house for quite a few more days."

"But what about the case?"

"You ask too many questions Kagome."

(An hour later)-

"How did you do that?" Kagome was dumbfounded. She and Raito had gone back and her cousin had somehow swayed everyone with his small speech. He claimed his project included intense studying with nature and since the shrine would be the perfect place for that.

Fine. It was understandable how he convinced everyone that he needed to do this for the sake of his homework but saying that he had brought extra clothes just incase? It seemed he had this all planned. But that couldn't have been the case since he _just_ came to know the existence of the well…right?

Unlike how Raito figured out everything about Kagome in a matter of minutes, she knew she'd take months to figure him out.

And now, here they were once again in he well house, getting ready to jump in. For Raito to be doing this, Kagome was the one who came up with brilliant lies this time. She gave her mom and grandfather flawless explanations. To be honest, Raito didn't know what to do at this part. How was he going to explain to Kagome's parents that he was actually here to go to the feudal era? They wouldn't believe him so easily.

But of course, thanks to Kagome, everything was perfect. Infact, the lie she gave somehow made it all right if he stayed at the shrine for a month together! He'd have to thank her for that…it was something even he couldn't do. And things Yagami Raito couldn't do were _rare_. Rarer than a blue moon.

Ryuk was chuckling. Previously, he had been in hysterics, chuckling and laughing like he was insane. He had begun when Raito delivered his perfect explanation to both families. A regular 'humans are interesting' spilled out of his lips now and then. Now in the well house, he was a bit calmed down but the chuckling yet continued.

It freaked Kagome out. Currently, she was hiding behind Raito, who himself was surprised as to what happened to the Shinigami.

"Raito-kun, is laughing like that the only thing Ryuk does? And even if it is, why is he so happy…?"

"…I think you might need to get a few apples right away Kagome."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Raito climbed out of the well and helped Kagome out. Then he turned to Ryuk and asked him to stop Inuyasha if he came to walk with them or anything.

The Shinigami didn't understand why at first but then he didn't care and did as he was told as soon as three apples were given to him. To be given three WHOLE apples at one time was amazing for him! The blue Death God greedily ate the bleeding red fruits and flew away to stop Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked. "Raito-kun, what are you doing?"

But Raito didn't answer her. All he did was grab the girl's shoulders.

"Raito...kun...?" A blush appeared over Kagome's face, tainting her cheeks and heating them.

Raito simply gazed into her wide eyes, "I have to say thank you for what you did back then for me."

And he said nothing else as he drew a confused Kagome into a fierce kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Once again, I'm really sorry and honestly, I don't care if people even call me a review w. But you know? I feel like people don't like my stories when I don't get responses to my chapters. It isn't much of a happy feeling.

Chapter 4-

Kagome couldn't register anything. She didn't bother either. All she could do at the moment was savor the lovely taste of Raito.

His hands gently hugged her hips, pulling her closer towards himself as she lost her fingers in the silkiness of his hair. Their tongues danced together, curiously exploring the new surroundings. It was slow and sensual.

It surprised her that Kira could actually give a kiss so…sweet. No passion, no lust. Just sweetness. And even that was enough for the warm blush to taint her cheeks.

And then he gradually broke off. That kiss, he had liked it. What was that about? Why did he melt into the feeling and yearn it so much? It was just Kagome. Just Kagome…

He couldn't possibly love her…she was Kagome. Kagome for God's sake! Why on Earth did he fall for her of all people!?

But being Raito, he accepted the fact. After all, this wouldn't upset Kira in any way. He would love her. He then noticed that the girl in front of him was looking down at her feet. "Kagome…"

The girl shyly looked up at him, a cute blush marring her face. Almost as soon as her bashful eyes met his, she quickly looked down once again. The kiss had really done something to her huh? Well, she wasn't the only one.

Raito gently held her chin and lifted her face. Then, in an unbelievably sweet voice that even surprised him, he said, "Do you love me?"

Knowing it was pointless to hide anything now, Kagome silently bit her lip and nervously nodded. Raito smiled. Not smirked, but smiled. Pulling her into a hug, he said,

"It's the same here, Kagome-chan."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sango and Miroku were staring in awe. Inuyasha was horrified. And that fact made quite a scene. The dog demon was desperately trying to run towards the well for a reason unknown to the monk and the rest of the group. He couldn't get passed Ryuk and it was now bugging him. Whoever knew that the Shinigami was that powerful?

Personally, Inuyasha didn't want to hurt the Death God, Kagome had a strange liking towards it and if the blue creature was harmed in any way…he was sure he'd be sat twenty feet under the ground.

Shippo stared at the troubled dog demon in wonder. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

He didn't receive an answer. He didn't think Inuyasha had even heard him despite the fact that he had great hearing abilities. Sighing, Miroku opened his wind tunnel.

Inuyasha flew backwards towards him and landed with a hard thud at the monk's feet as the wind tunnel was once again sealed. "If you tell us what's wrong, we might know what to do Inuyasha."

"That bastard has his hands all over her!"

"Who? Raito-kun? Now Inuyasha, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Tell me, has my nose ever been wrong!?"

"Why does it matter even if something was happening?" Sango said, "It is Kagome's life Inuyasha, and you know she'd hit him with a wave of power if she didn't want it."

"And what if he's stronger than her?"

Sango twitched at the growling voice. "Does your oh so powerful nose say that?"

"…No."

"Relax Inuyasha." Miroku once again began talking, "Besides, you told us yourself before remember? Our Kagome likes Raito."

"YOU TOLD THEM!" The miko's unmistakable voice hit the air. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a disbelieving look written all over her face.

"…It doesn't matter now anyway" Raito's figure appeared in the scene, holding the black haired girl's bag which Shippo had almost immediately attacked in hopes of finding something.

Ryuk looked at them and asked Raito what he had done back there. Raito replied truthfully, which caused Sango to rush to Kagome and ask if it really was true. Inuyasha seemed surprised at first but then suddenly shrugged it off, pretending he never bothered about the fact anyway. Miroku sweat dropped at this.

Ryuk on the other hand, had as usual, began chuckling.

It was Kagome's turn to sweat drop. "Seriously. Is that all he does when I don't talk to him?"

"Iie. It's the first time he's like this. Maybe the air is affecting him."

Giggling a bit, the girl began planning for their trip to the Western lands along with her demon slaying friend. Shippo had already planted himself on her head as he chewed on the candy she had brought for him. And in the process, she had forgot all about the fact that the whole group knew about her and Raito now.

_Time skip(On the way to the Western Lands)-_

"Kago-chan"

The 'sit' that was about to be spilled from Kagome's mouth immediately died as she heard her boyfriend sound her new nickname. Once again forgetting all about her surroundings, she turned her head towards the voice.

"Hai?"

Raito mentally added one more thing that could give him her complete attention. So far, he had found four phrases and words that captivated her focus.

"You said that Sesshoumaru hated you group. If he was stonger than Inuyasha, why didn't he kill you already?"

"To be honest, we really don't know. Maybe because I look like Rin? That's the only conclusion I can come up with."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "Wench, have you ever thought that the bastard didn't kill you cause you unsealed Tetsusaiga? You're the only one who can give him the ability to weild my sword. Of course, you'd never do that cause I won't let you."

"You unsealed Tetsusaiga?" Raito didn't understand that part. Was Inuyasha's sword demonic? And he was sure his girlfriend was human. Not a demon, hanyou or a Shinigami.

The brown haired boy carefully listened as the story was narrated to him. In the end, he only had one thought on his mind, 'Jaken must be killed'

It was true Sesshoumaru was portrayed as the evil one here. However, Raito saw it differently. It was Jaken who didn't like non-youkais and who treated Rin a bit…badly. Not in front of people much, but being witnesses of what happened when they were alone, Sango and Kagome's thoughts confirmed it(1). Jaken couldn't wait to kill Rin and the only reason he wasn't was because of Sesshoumaru. The green toad would be better off dead.

"Feh, there's no mistake about that. That green toad will no doubt be better off dead." Raito hadn't realized he spoke the fact out loud.

"I guess demons are interesting too" Ryuk said. Inuyasha wasn't finished though.

"And speaking of whom, Jaken's about half a mile in front of us. Guess he's out of the lands. Sesshoumaru ain't with him though. Just Rin is."

"Oh really? That's a coincidence. Oi Raito, I want an apple."

"Well that's odd" Miroku said. Sango agreed. It wasn't often you'd see Jaken without the great taiyoukai.

On nearing the demon, Inuyasha received the smell of poison. And from what he could make out, it was mixed with berries. The answer struck him like lightning. Jaken was responsible for getting food for Rin. And he was finally making his move to kill her. Inuyasha announced this to the others and ran towards the location.

Miroku and Sango climbed onto Kirara along with Shippo. Kagome was about to climb on too but Raito stopped her. "You guys go ahead. We'll catch up later."

Not bothering to question him, all four of them flew off behind Inuyasha. Kagome was about to ask Raito why he did that but shut her mouth as she saw him pull out the Death Note from his backpack.

"Kago-chan, do demons have surnames?"

"…no."

"That's good." And Kagome could only watch as Raito neatly scribbled down Jaken's name into the Death Note.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1)- You'd know if you saw the episodes


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY ABOUT THE MEGA LATE UPDATE!! BUT ANYWAYS, MY EXAMS ARE NOW OVER AND IM BACK, FOR GOOD. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of this story.

Chapter-

Jaken was dead.

Jaken was dead and no one knew how or why. Inuyasha and the others had returned to Kagome and Raito carrying a pale and scared Rin. Kagome and Sango had spent the rest of the trip in consoling Rin. And now here they were, in front of Sesshoumaru's castle.

Raito unknowingly lat an insane smile climb onto his face. He was so close. So close to destroying L!

Inuyasha felt a bit uncomfortable. And that wasn't usual. The amount of madness emitting from Raito was just insane! What was with the extreme happiness anyway?

But of course, Raito being Raito, concealed that madness behind a veil of an emotionless stare. And he kept it intact when he saw a figure come towards them. It was Sessohoumaru himself. If Rin hadn't been asleep, she would have run to Sesshoumaru and latched herself onto his leg by now. Night was nearing and she and Shippo both fell asleep.

As he came towards the group, Raito noticed the similarity between the two brothers. The same silvery white hair and the same golden orbs. The only difference between (apart from their ears and marks) was that Sesshoumaru radiated a strong sense of coldness. Unlike Inuyasha's, his eyes were piercing and weren't the most pleasant things to look at.

"Inuyasha, are you the one who killed Jaken?" The tai youkai was obviously referring to his younger brother.

"Feh! Why would I care about that stupid toad of yours?"

"Then why he is dead, half breed?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken is dead because I killed him" All eyes present flew to Raito. With Rin crying and everything, no one had remembered to even think of_ how_ Jaken had died. And even if they did, the last person they'd expect it to be was Raito.

"What?! Do you even know what you're saying-"

Sesshoumaru cut Inuyasha off and burned his gaze onto Raito's. "You were the one who killed Jaken?"

Kagome tried to stop Raito from speaking at all. Did he even know what he was getting himself into? This was Sesshoumaru he was talking to! However, her attempts were futile.

Raito continued speaking to Sesshomuaru. He needed to get on the tai youkai's good side. One of the reasons he had killed Jaken was not only because he was 'evil', but also so that he could replace him. He could replace Jaken with himself. And for that purpose, out came the topic of the Death Note.

Sesshoumaru actually looked interested. Having someone like Raito, despite him being human, to replace Jaken... The shrill amount of intelligence and cunningness had long surpassed anything Jaken could have had.

And so, the tai youkai accepted, much to the shock of Inuyasha, Kagome or anyone else present there. Raito was now, Sesshoumaru's……helper. The group was allowed by Sesshoumaru to stay for the night, on Raito's request. It was surprising actually. Since when did Sesshoumaru listen to humans?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

How'd he do that? And it was twice in one day! Kagome paced around the room she, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were given by the servants. Miroku, Inuyasha and Raito were given the opposite room. She could lose a couple of pounds just by pacing around the room once. It was huge! Anyway, back to the topic. Raito had the gift of swaying people. First her parents. Now Sesshoumaru!

Also, Kagome really wanted to speak to Raito about the whole….'kill L' thing. Maybe he should just leave the poor guy's ancestors alone. To be honest, she really didn't want him to kill L. Or anyone for that matter. She wanted him to stop using the Death Note altogether.

Kagome stepped out of her room and crossed the gap between their rooms. Knocking on the door, she found that Raito had gone to do some work. He had obviously gone to search for L's ancestors. She really didn't know where he was, but she went to search for him anyway.

As soon as Kagome turned round a corner, she found herself pressed against Raito's chest. Guess he was on his way back to sleep.

"Why are you walking about at this hour Kagome?"

"I…wanted to ask you…"

"Is it something about L?"

Kagome immediately shook her head. But damn her for being too obvious. Raito held her shoulders and brought his face near hers. The girl felt her cheeks heating up as he spoke,

"Don't lie. What about L?"

It was useless trying to lie when the other person practically knew the question. So Kagome voiced out her thoughts, "Raito-kun, why do you want to kill him?"

"Kagome, L is my only obstruction. Without him, Kira can fully rule as God and justice will finally prevail."

"Demo Raito-kun, even if Kira rules over, there will always be someone bad in the world. No one can change that. The bad has to exist to balance the good. And when the balance is messed with, it could be hazardous ne?

Ok, forget that. Raito-kun, what about L? If you look from his point of view, what he's doing isn't wrong. As a detective, it's his job to solve this case. And if you kill him…"

To Raito, what Kagome was saying made absolute sense in a way. Whenever he had looked through L's point of view, it was only because he wanted to see what his next move was. He never thought why he was going against him in the first place.

But yet, he had his own theory to rely on.

"Kagome, whoever goes against the idea of Kira is going against the idea of justice itself. Even though the person isn't doing anything wrong. And that's why I want to kill L.

But nevertheless, continue. If I kill L…?"

The girl freed herself from the grip on her shoulders and slightly backed away. It looked like she was preparing herself to run away, just incase the next statement offended Raito.

"Kagome?"

She shock her head slightly and backed away further. Raito moved forward only to have her move away faster.

"A person who doesn't do anything wrong is innocent Raito-kun…" The brown haired boy slowly nodded his head at his girlfriend's question. What was she getting to?

He urged her to continue. Then slowly, she said it…and ran.

Raito simply stared at her running figure for some time before taking off after her. Suddenly, he seemed unsure of almost everything. Did he really want to kill L? Was it right? Why was he even here in the feudal era?...nothing seemed clear to him at the moment. All he knew was that he needed to get to Kagome now. He didn't even know what he'd to after he would reach her, but he knew he had to get to her.

The words she barely whispered out were screaming in his head loudly. '_So then…if you kill L, won't you be a murderer? Only a murderer kills someone innocent_'

I KNOW I KNOW!! STUPID CHAPTER, NOT WORTH THE WAIT! But please review anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

I thought my account was deleted when I couldn't post up more chapters…

I tried logging in for time's sake after months…I found myself able to log in! So I worked on the next chapter. Here's to all you patient people. I apologize. You probably wont forgive me, but yea...

Chapter 8-

Raito cried like he had never cried before. He clenched his hair, fisting large chunks of it and then pulling until the pain seemed unreal. Tears flowed carelessly from his usually cunning eyes, and made him lose focus on everything else around him. The pain inside him was almost unbearable. Why? Why was he suddenly hurting so much? There was a distant voice, shaking uncontrollably just like him, and a pair of arms around him. If he concentrated, he could hear Kagome say sorry repeatedly, through all the screams of agony. There were voices everywhere, blaming him, cursing at him. He didn't understand. All he knew was that he wanted it to end. The noise echoing in his head was reaching an unbearable level, and the pain within him seemed limitless. A dull thudding feeling vibrated through his skull before the world in front of him turned black.

--x--x--x--

Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagome's body wrenched, her sobs calming down almost too slowly. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the unconscious body of her boyfriend.

Ten minutes back, he had been watching Sango slap Miroku for the umpteenth time, and then tell him off. And then out of the blue, the air changed. Inuyasha could sense a strong frustration, mixed with distress, horror, shock, fear, anger, and many other negative emotions. The group soon heard the unmistakable voices of Raito and Kagome, conflicting with each other.

Of course, the gang immediately went towards the fight, and before they were half way there, Raito screamed. Inuyasha ran faster, and found Kagome trying to calm down Raito, who was undergoing a severe hallucination. The scene was obviously going out of hand, and so Inuyasha did what he thought was best. He knocked Raito out.

And now here he was, watching Sango console the sobbing priestess. The air was depressing, full of regret and sorrow. Not knowing what to say, Inuyasha just picked up Raito and proceeded to take him somewhere appropriate.

What had just gone on?

--x--x--x--

Raito woke up to a quiet surrounding. He was in a room, and it seemed like he was alone. Hold on...no, not alone. Kagome was there. Sitting, asleep, against the bed he was on. The boy sat up in vain, shuting his eyes as a sharp pain shot through his head. Struggling through it, the boy tried remembering what happened.

_Murderer. She had called him a murderer! He was doing something good for mankind! He was eliminating all evil so that the world would be pure. And L had to die because he went against a utopia. Why was that bad? Raito ran faster, and soon caught up with Kagome. He grabbed her and flipped her around so that she was facing him. Tears. Sad trails of salty water striped her face and left her slightly breathless. He held her arms tightly, preventing her from running away._

_"Kagome-"_

_"No! I wanted to tell you this before but I was scared. Raito-kun, I don't know you that well, but I do know that the Raito-kun I once knew would never kill people! Don't you see? You're destroying peace within society, not erasing it! People only acknowledge Kira because they're scared that you'll kill them! And now, there's no balance in the world! You're a "science student" right? You know that positive and negative must always balance each other to null out the effect!"_

_"The world is different! Its not a scale of energy-"_

_"Yes it is!! Don't you have energy within you? Don't I?_

_"That's different."_

_"Really? How is it different?"_

_"..."_

_Kagome gently pulled away from her boyfriend's grasp and looked at the floor uncomfortably._

_"Think about it. L solved many cases for the good of society. You think he'd suddenly start opposing the world by defying you? Its not our job to decide another's fate. Thats the way L...and I see it."_

_Raito was speechless for the first time in his life. He was smart no doubt, but he never thought of things in this way._

_He scared people. He punished the sinful...A harsh realization of guilt and horror struck him._

**Kira is a murderer.**

_Suddenly,it seemed like Raito lost everything. Tons...he had killed tons of people. Who was he to judge the world's destiny? If there really was the need to eliminate all evil, Shinigami would have done it long back! No...no No NO! The boy fell to his knees and clenched his hair._

It was unexplainable. The sudden hallucination...it was produced from hardly anything! All that Kagome had said, he had heard it before. In plenty. So why now? THe only thing that left him wordless was when his girlfriend argued why L would suddenly change "saving" the world. She had a point. And now, he felt pain. What had he done...

"Raito?"

He didn't have to lift his head to know who's voice that was. And even if it was an unknown person, Raito suddenly felt to ashamed to look at them.

"Kagome...", an eternity seemed to flutter in between the two lovers before the male went on further. "...I'm...sorry". It wasn't much. It wasn't much at all. But it spoke volumes for the girl in the room. Kagome always did have an extra-ordinary ability of understanding others even if they didn't voice our their feelings. And these skills jsut showed off their best qualities. She sat down beside Raito and hugged her knees to her chest. Somehow, holding him now seemed like a mistake. He was unbalanced.

"Rai-koi..." Again with the nicknames. It lightened with Raito though. He felt accepted on hearing her speak with him so closely and familiarly.

"You could give that book up. But then, you wouldn't be able to atone for your sins. You could tell the truth, but then everyone in public would be put in permanent fear. Who knows...many might get a phobia of writing down names." A small tug of happiness thumped her heart as Kagome saw Raito smile softly. Encouraged by this, she continued. "If you want, I can be there with you when you tell Sesshoumaru about leaving...and if you want, I can be there with you for whatever happens next, in our world. I'll support you as much as I can, and the only time I'll go against you is when you're negative again."

Kagome didn't say anything else. Anything she would have said was now lost forever as she found herself pressed against a warm body. It surprised her really. Who knew Raito could be affected by something so...mushy? She hardly said anything! Maybe a maximum of what? Five sentences? Nevertheless, she returned the hug, taking her time in adjusting to the slightly uncomfortable pose she was in. "I felt like a psychiatrist, saying all that."

"And I felt like a little girl, hearing all that"

--x--x--x--

Sesshoumaru stood unemotionally as Raito explained why he quit being his helper. He had to admit, if this was any other human, it would have been dead by now. The Lord of the western lands wouldn't stand being humiliated, but Raito had a way with words. Sesshoumaru mentally frowned. Rin was making him soft.

Raito sighed as he exited the room. When he first stated what he was going to do, the taiyoukai eyes almost unnerved him. Almost. He was never so thankful for being blessed with a good vocabulary.

So far so good. First, giving up the Death Note, and then, talking to Sesshoumaru. Now all that was left was repenting his crimes. He had even asked Ryuk if he could keep his memories. I mean...if he was all innocent again, he'd only he running from the fact that there were so many deaths out there that he wished he didn't cause. Yes...he had to keep his memories for no other reason.

But it didn't have to sound so depressing either did it? Repenting stolen lives...

It could sound more postitive. He could be making up for his mistakes, correcting them with the support and help of someone truly precious to him. Kagome was here. For him, and him alone. She would share his burden and help him through his misery, letting him lean on her just like she needed to lean on him sometimes as well.

It was all good. All perfect once again.

Raito smiled as the thought passed him. It was an absolutely normal, and non-sadistic smile.

"Rai-kun...you've been in thought for such a long time now"

The said person looked up at his girlfriend and sighed. She sat at the lip of the sacred well. Funny, how had he reached here so quickly? He couldn't even remember saying goodbye to Inuyasha and the others unless he really concentrated on the memory.

"Yeah"

Kagome frowned slightly. "Come on! Don't sound so depressed!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the well.

"It'll be alright Raito"

"I know"

And down the well they went.

--XXX--End of Chapter--xxxx--

--xx--END OF STORY--X--

I know i owe an apology to everyone who expected a lemon! I swear im sorry!! please forgive me!! bows down apologetically

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story! Ill change the rating and the progress title to complete! (yay!! XD)

**Any further stories posted by me shall be done on another account. IZEITGEIST. That's izeitgeist, my new account on fanfiction.**


End file.
